


♡Es de locos amarte así♡

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No por que niegue el latido de mi beso.<br/>Negara que le amo en silencio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♡Es de locos amarte así♡

 

1\. La vida es una enfermedad mortal.

A veces vivimos de manera tan distraída, qué por decirlo de alguna manera poco racional; Pareciera qué estuviéramos esperando que el azar juegue con nuestro destino.

Estamos tan idos en encontrar la respuesta a cosas tan poco necesarias, que no logramos ver el instante en el que todo lo realmente importante empieza a escaparse de nuestra manos... , y otras, sin importar cuanto intentemos aferrarla a nuestros brazos, será tarde para atrapar esa tan necesaria esencia, simplemente ella desaparecerá ,y lo hará para siempre.

  
Permítanme presentarme decentemente para poder concluir una unión entre lector y escritor.

Mi nombre quizás no les sea útil…,por que no siempre; Un nombre, revela, Al ser detrás de ese nombre.

Dado que no es importante. Empezare contando está historia… que para algunos será puro cuento, para otros, el claro reflejo de su propia historia.

Empezare recordando como era llamado por los cercanos a mi padre.

_¡Stilinski!¡Remedo de mierda!_

_¡otra ves tú! Stilinski._

_¡Maldita plaga!_

_¡Ese Stilinski aun no se muere!¡Debió seguir el camino de esa sucia mujer!_

_Eres un demonio, Jr. Eres el mismo diablo vistiendo de niño._

_¡Me enferma el simple echo de ver tu cara por aquí!_

_¡Estupido mocoso del infierno!_

  
Como verán. No era muy bien apreciado por la comunidad vecinal del condado al que pertenecía- Al menos, éramos tan pocos, que pocas caras eran las que me recibían así, cada día, y de esta manera.

Despertar en un pueblo en el que el 85% de la población, té odia a morir. Es como renacer con la suerte de seguir respirando

Muchas veces creí que podrían incendiar la casa mientras estábamos dormidos…Quizás por esta razón siempre me costo conciliar el sueño.

Como pronto entenderán soy de esa clase de niño, al que le preocupa cada segundo, cada minuto, y hora, del día a día.

Niño.

  
Si, en ese entonces, era solo un niño.

Pero no por ello, creía en fantasías, como esas locas ideas que rumoreaba sobre mi madre siendo una bruja.

Pero aun asi, era un niño, y tal como ese sujeto decía, yo era un " _Estúpido mocoso_ " de nueve años. Al que le afectaba las mentiras que se decían de mi enferma madre. 

Desde entonces,... ya acontecían mis desdichas.

Mi madre enfermó de cáncer cervicouterino, y un año después como cliché de novela.

La hermosa y gentil protagonista, espiraba en los brazos de su amado, en este caso; mi infortunado padre.

Pero antes a eso… Ella… _mi madre_.. era conocida como:

**La dama del diablo.**

No conozco mucho de aquella historia, dado a que mi padre no a querido contármela.

Solo sé que cuando tenia cinco años, volviendo de unas vacaciones en el bosque, mi madre se transformo en una completa esquizofrénica, y que sus actos, devastaron el cariño que la gente tenia hacia ella, y nuestra pequeña familia.

Su muerte no tiño de tiniebla nuestra casa, por que hacia tiempo ya, que una nube nos escondía de un hermoso día soleado. Y aunque la realidad era difícil de evadir.  
Siendo solo un niño, sabia que por mucho que deseara, que todo fuera un sueño, y que al despertar ella estuviera aún sonriendo, junto a nosotros.  
Eso nunca pasaría.

 _Por que amar no es para todos._  
_Y por que no siempre, a la gente buena, le pasan cosas buenas._

Pase muchas horas de soledad, en mi cuarto. No era un chico popular.. y, no tenia un amigo de confianza con el cual desahogarme. 

Cuando creía encontrar alguno... siempre surgía mi pasado. 

Mi papel en la escuela media, consistía en ser el torpe Emo/apaleado de la clase.

El Raro…

El Callado…

Y sobre todo…

El solitario hijo de la dama del diablo.

Eso fue así, hasta que una tarde en clase de gimnasia… no soporte más, y sufrí un ataque de nervios tan fuerte que termine internado por varias semanas.

Ahora no sólo era un chico raro, si no que mi rara personalidad tenía un nombre.

  **Hiperactivo** , o al menos eso dijo; el Doctor.

Imaginarán, lo absurdo que me parecía... pero mis nuevos sintomas eran bastante claros. 

Entonces, pasaron casi dos años de generosa amistad con el Addredall y, tres sin ellas.  
John, mi padre…, prefería más el alcohol y, lo entiendo, mi remedio era asqueroso… Aunque algo adictivo con el tiempo.

Lo sorprendente… fue la calma que trajo la muerte de mi madre a nuestro pueblo. Quizás esté mal qué justo yo lo diga, pero las angustias parecían a ver acabado… y la dama del diablo… parecía solo un mal recuerdo.

 

Por suerte y obra o, gracia divina, esta extraña suerte empezó a notarse…. Y mi padre abandono, los malos hábitos dejando atrás sus vicios… Aunque para ello, tubo que hundirse en trabajo, y mas trabajo.

Lo hizo tan, pero tan bien, qué recibió un acenso o, quizás simplemente deseaban librarse por fin de nuestra presencia. 

Nos mudamos en otoño.

**“Bienvenidos a Beacon Hill”**

El escalofrío, al leer ese letrero fue tan brutal, que preferí tomarlo como un buen presagió, y sonreírle a este paradigma llamado vida.

La casa por dentro no era muy espaciosa, pero sí qué era bastante cálida y acogedora. Los muebles eran muy antiguos, pero bien conservados. En el pórtico dos columnas redondas sostenían el pequeño tejado que recubría la entrada.  
Y frente a la entrada había un pequeño y bonito jardín.

El único detalle que me fastidiaba afrontar… era el empezar en el nueva secundaria….

Acaso, otra vez, seria ese extraño chico, el Emo apaleado con problemas para sociabilizar.

“El hijo de la dama del diablo”

Entre a ese predio estudiantil…, quizás anhelando algo desconocido.  
_Diferente_.

Todo iba exactamente igual que con mi antigua secundaria…

  
Un completo niño invisible…

  
Hasta que con el paso de los días,  note que en este Instituto, no era el único chico invisible. Había chicos tan o incluso mas raros que mi absurda persona.

Analizando a otros, siempre a lo lejos, fue que conocí a mi primer flechazo.

Por azares del destino y por la fatalidad... 

  
Ella tenia su propio enamorado.

Por desgracia, Scott Mcall era uno de los pocos chicos populares que me trataba como un igual. Él no se burlaba de mi forma de vestir o, mi modo de debatir o cuestionar ciertos malestares cotidianos. Como nuestra “sorpresa” - almuerzo o, el bulling escolar.

— Ehy!, Stiles espera. — me detuve al escuchar una voz llamándome a mi espalda. — ¡Amigo!.

-‘¿Amigo?— dije sorprendido mientras me giraba mi extrañado rostro. No recordaba haber tenido uno en Beacon, hasta que me di cuenta que era él quien me llamaba —, yo?

-Si.— se inclino con la mano en el estomago, era divertido pensar que estaba buscándome o siguiéndome —Tú, tonto. - sonrío, pidiendo tiempo para recuperarse. Pasaron unos segundos donde pensé seriamente en buscarle un tanque de oxigeno, fue en ese instante que note que se llevaba algo a la boca y aspiraba aire de aquel objeto. “asma” milagrosamente; fue la única palabra que llego a mi mente — Quieres ir a casa esta tarde…, tengo un juego nuevo de Nintendo, y es aburrido probarlo solo.

—...

OH, claro! Si! .

— Bien. — tomo mi mano y saco de su otro bolsillo, una pluma y con sumo cuidado, anoto su dirección en ella. — No faltes.

Al irse, no pude evitar observar mi mano y apreciar la corriente eléctrica recorriendo mis nervios hasta llegar al bajo vientre.

Me sonroje, cerré el puño e intente recordarme a mi mismo. Que esa sensación, era producto de la emoción por haber conseguido tener un buen amigo.

Y es curioso como todo lo que creemos, todo por lo que llegamos a asegurar incluso con la determinación logra desvanecerse en un instante...

Lydia Martyn, ya no me parecía tan GUAY! Como pensaba y, entendí que mi devoción hacia ella era solo admiración.

Por qué; un buen amigo, no sé fija, en la novia de su amigo.

 


End file.
